Love, Lust, and Betrayal
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: YAOI TyRa, Tyka, Kai X Max. [complete] Being sixteen can be bittersweet. How can Rei tell Tyson how he feels about him? And is Kai cheating on Tyson? What about Max? A yaoi fic with a bunch of crazy love triangles!
1. LOVE

Konnichiwa minna-san! Instead of doing a Tyka, I decided to make it a TyRa for once! Yes, hate me for making it a Tyson X Rei fic, but I think that TyRa is cute too. I might be doing a Kai X Max fic too. That pairing is REALLY starting to grow on me. Hee hee....YAOI RULES ALL! ^___^  
  
Well, without further ado, I'd better tell you whom this fic is dedicated to.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Darkspider because she inspired me to start writing TyRa! Thanks Izzy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Turning sixteen can be bittersweet. Rei and Tyson have been best friends since they were small children. Rei realizes that he has feelings for Tyson, but Tyson is crushing over the school's bad boy, Kai Hiwatari.  
  
How can Rei tell Tyson that Kai isn't exactly your typical boyfriend material? How will Tyson cope with heartbreak? Find out with the three- part saga of Rumi-Chan's latest fic, "Love, Lust, and Betrayal."  
  
Okay, now I feel like watching a movie....  
  
Kai: AND SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME THE VILLIAN?!  
  
Ah, shaddap, it's a change, bear with it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WARNING: This is a YAOI fic! I will say it ONE MORE TIME! YAOI! Y-A-O-I, I TELL YA! Don't like yaoi, then don't read.....plain and simple!  
  
Pairing: TyRa (Tyson X Rei), Kai X Max, and a teeny, weeny, tintsy, tiny portion of Tyka. I said tiny people! T-I-N-Y!  
  
Kai: *sweatdrops* I think they get the point.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alrightie! Time for the disclaimer! Hey, Max! Want to do the disclaimer?  
  
Max: Sure, but....what's in it for me?  
  
Uh, 50 packs of pixie sticks, 10 bowls of sugar, and a giant Draciel plushie!  
  
Max: *giggles* Okie then! Rumi-Chan does not own me or anyone else from Beyblade. She only owns the teachers in this fic. So, all of you lawyers, shoo! *shoos away the lawyers*  
  
Lawyers: Damn it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love, Lust, and Betrayal.  
  
By: Rumi-Chan  
  
Part One: Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REI'S POV:  
  
I've known Tyson for as long as I can remember. He's my best friend besides Max of course. You know what, I'll tell everything that's happened. Since that day.... the day my family and I moved from China.  
  
I remember the trip from Hong Kong to Tokyo. I'd never been so scared in my entire life. I missed my old house, my old school, and my old friends. When we arrived, I worried constantly. Where was our new house? Would our neighbors be nice? Would I like my new school? My parents told me everything would be okay, but I didn't believe them.  
  
When we made it to our new house, we were right next to a dojo. As my mom, dad, and the movers where moving several boxes, I decided to explore around the neighborhood. I looked up and down the row of houses. It seemed friendly. The homes looked warm and inviting. A part of my long- forgotten hope returned. Maybe moving wasn't as bad as I thought.  
  
As I was looking around, basking in the warm sunlight, someone yelled, "Watch out!" I turned around sharply, and quickly jumped out of the way. A boy with midnight blue hair on a bike swerved around me and crashed into the tree. I quickly rushed over to help the other boy, who winced and rubbed his head.  
  
"Hey! Are you okay," I said as a held out a hand to help the other boy up of the ground. He took my hand and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I should be more careful when I'm riding my bike. You see, it's new, and I wanted to try it out." The front wheel was bent in half. The midnight blue-haired boy grimaced, "I really don't know how I'm going to tell gramps this. By the way, my name is Tyson! What's yours?"  
  
I was slightly taken aback by the bluenette's cheerfulness. "Er, my name's Rei. I came here from China."  
  
He blinked a few times before yelling, "Hey! You're the new neighbors! I live in the dojo next to you! Sugoi! [1] We're going to be next-door neighbors! Come on! Let's go to my house!" Tyson picked up and half-dragged his bike with my help. He spoke again, "By the way Rei, have you heard of Beyblading?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was eleven years ago. Now, Tyson and I are sixteen. We go to the same high school, and we both love to beyblade. But, over the time I've been here, I've grown attached to Tyson. I have feelings for him that can't be explained.  
  
Ah hell, to put it simply, I'm in love with him. Yup, you heard me. I'm in love with my best friend. My hyper, friendly, loveable, adorable, and cute friend. Did I just say cute?! AND LOVEABLE?! Kami-sama, I've even more in love with him that I thought.  
  
I hear my mom calling me from downstairs. Oh, kuso, it's time for school already! I bounded downstairs and grabbed my backpack and skateboard. I promised to meet Tyson and Max early at school today! I said a quick goodbye to my parents and headed towards school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Rei's POV) It's going to stay Rei's POV for the entire chapter.  
  
I saw Max waiting for me at the school gate. I smiled and walked over to the blonde. Max waved, "Hey, Rei? What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," I replied. "So, is Tyson here yet?"  
  
Max shook his head, "Nope. 1,000 yen that he'll be here before the last bell." I grinned in return, "Deal."  
  
Max and I waited outside, waiting for Tyson to show up. The first bell rang, and there was still no sign of Tyson. Hmmm.....I'd better raise that bet to 2,000. The second bell rang, yet Tyson hadn't arrived. Deciding that Tyson would probably be late (again), Max and I headed inside. That was until....  
  
"HEY! MAX! REI! WAIT! WAIT!"  
  
I turned around, and lo and behold, there was Tyson, sprinting towards us with a piece of toast dangling from his mouth. I must say, he looked very cute.  
  
Max laughed out loud, "Tyson, you really have to work on your time management!" I agreed, "No kidding, Ty. You barely made it."  
  
Tyson wiped the sweat from his brow and pouted, "Well, is it my fault that my alarm clock didn't work?" Max sniggered, "Or did you forget to set it again?" Tyson shot back, "Of course I did! I always- wait..........oh yeah, that's right..........you're right, Maxie! I DID forget to set it!" The bluenette grinned sheepishly, "Whoops!"  
  
Max and I both face faulted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As we entered our classroom, we heard the majority of the girls in our class swooning and sighing over a desk in our classroom. The figure sitting at the desk had to be no other than Kai Hiwatari. One of the girls was already practically glomping him. Yech! That kind of stuff makes me want to retch. Of course, I wouldn't mind if it was Tyson glomping me.  
  
During lunchtime, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and I sat under the big tree in the schoolyard. Tyson smiled and sniffed his food happily, "Ah, Lunch! My favorite subject! Itadakimasu! [2]"  
  
Yup, that's Tyson for you. Always hungry. With all the food he eats, I wonder how he stays so thin. I guess that's one of the many wonders of Tyson.  
  
I looked over to my left, and I noticed that Kai was staring at Tyson very intently. Could he be....NO WAY! Kai COULD NOT possibly like Tyson. What the hell?! Did Kai just WINK at Tyson? Okay, that's it. Nobody winks at Tyson BUT me. With the exception of Max of course.  
  
Kai winked again. This time Tyson saw it, and his face went beet red. He stood up and said nervously, "Uh, you guys, I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay? I'll be back in a few." I looked at Tyson and started to get up, "Are you sure you're okay, Ty?"  
  
Tyson waved me off. "Don't worry, Rei," he told me, "I'll be fine." My crush then walked inside. I noticed that Kai followed him after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kai entered the school building, I shot him a nasty glare. He'd better keep his dirty hands OFF my best friend! Grrrr. I feel like following him in.  
  
But the look on Ty's face though....could it be? Does Tyson have a crush on Kai? No way! He would've told me. He normally tells Max and me everything! But....what if....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max stood up and left with Kenny. I sat alone under the shade of the tree.  
  
After a few minutes, Tyson came out and joined us again. His face was slightly flushed, and his storm blue-gray eyes were clouded over. He smiled lopsidedly and said, "I have something to tell you. You're not going to believe what just happened!"  
  
What Ty? What do you need to tell me? My curiosity is starting to get the better of me. Hence the saying, 'Curiosity kills the cat.'  
  
Yet, something tells me that Tyson's good news isn't so good after all....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END PART ONE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Sugoi- for those who don't know what "sugoi" means, it means 'cool' in Japanese. Correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Well, did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it too short?  
  
Kai: WHY?! WHY HAVE YOU GONE TO WRITING TYRA! *sobs in a corner*  
  
*huffs* I was inspired.....geez, you don't have to cry about it.....  
  
Kai: Damn you, Rumi-Chan. DAMN YOU!  
  
*sighs* And that was the 20th no....wait, 21st time you've said that to me today....  
  
Alrightie then, review please! ^__^  
  
Ja!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	2. LUST

Konnichiwa minna-san! ^__^ I'm back with another chappie for Love, Lust, and Betrayal!!!!!  
  
Wow! This fic got more reviews than I expected....wow....I'm awed and amazed.  
  
*sniffles* YOU GUYS REALLY LOVE ME!!!!!!  
  
This means, PLUSHIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE! ^___^ *hands out a Chibi Rei and Chibi Tyson with Velcro hands and magnetic lips* Aren't they kawaii?! I hope you guys love them! *shows bandaged fingers* I made them!!!  
  
Well, I'll get on to answering your reviews! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*PinkDevil*~ Wow, it was? Yup, it's a Tyra! My first Tyra, and I'm damn proud of it too! Anywhoo, I hope you like this chappie! Enjoy!  
  
~*blah*~ Well, I'm happy that you like it. here's another chappie for your enjoyment.  
  
~*kayanna*~ Aw, thankies, kayanna! ^__^ I'm happy that you like this! Well, I won't keep you waiting, go on, read the next chapter!  
  
~*backward*~ Yup, let's bring on the Tyra! Gimme a T! Gimme a Y! Gimme an R! Gimme an -OWWWW!!!! KAI!!! ITAI!! (Kai: YOU TRAITOR!!!! YOU'VE GONE ONTO THE DARK SIDE! HOW DARE YOU PAIR UP TY-KOI WITH THAT CAT-BOY!) Sheesh! He's gotten so possessive and so grouchy about this "Tyra" thing........Kami-sama, he's acting like a little kid!  
  
~*Chaimera*~ It's okay if you were too lazy to sign in........I know I am! At first, I wasn't so sure about Tyra, then, it really started to grow on me, and now I'm HOOKED. I don't know where to find Tyra fics....*sighs heavily* They're so rare these days....  
  
~*I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p*~ Does Sugoi mean wonderful? I checked in my handbook, and it said that Sugoi meant cool. Oh well, I'll take your word for it....or maybe sugoi means both. Anywhoo, I did update A Cat, a Dog, and A Boy named Tyson. I updated it two weeks ago.....I think.....I'm pretty sure that you reviewed it, but if you didn't yet, don't worry, because a new chappie should be up soon.  
  
~*Little Kai's Angel*~ Tyra is awesome, but it's still isn't as good as Tyka. I must agree, Tyka is far by the best! Kai is crying and is throwing a temper tantrum because it's a Tyra, and not a Tyka. *turns to Kai who is still crying* KAI! It's just one fic! Kami-Sama! . Well, here's another chappie!  
  
~*Who-was-seen*~ Chappie two is up! Enjoy!  
  
~*Lina the Outlawed Bomber*~ I know, choco doughnuts.....the utter horror. However, I had two Krispy Kreme Devil's Food Chocolate doughnuts, last week, and I was on a sugar high all day.....don't worry, I scare people everyday, even my muses are wondering why I haven't been put in an insane asylum yet! ^__^  
  
~*Peeps Inferior*~ *mega blushes* Aw, Thanks Peeps! ^__^ As for what Tyson has to tell Rei, you'll find out in this chapter! ^__^ College, eh? How are you liking it? I won't be in college for another four years, so this means....that I must write as many Tyka, Tyra, and MaRe ficcies as possible! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- OWWW!!! KAI! ITAI!!! (Kai: YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU TURN AGAINST TYKA?!) WHA?! NANI?! I never turned away from Tyka, Kai! Grrr, he's like a mule....once his mind is set, there's no point in changing it.  
  
~*white dragon*~ Tyra is really rare on FF.net, ne? I love Tyra and Tyka and MaRe! I'm even starting to like KaMa (Kai X Max)! Well, without further ado, I'll let you read this chappie!  
  
~*Darkspider*~ You're welcome! You're the one who inspired me in the first place, so I commend you for it. Good grief, Tyson, you must be really dense...fighting over chocolate, please. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this! ^__^  
  
~*koiboshi*~ Here's the second chappie for your enjoyment. The KaMa (Kai X Max) part won't be till the next chappie, but there will definitely be KaMa in this fic. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alrightie then! It's time for the disclaimer! *looks around* Now....who should it be? Aha! Rei! C'mere please!  
  
Rei: I'll do your disclaimer, but, under one condition.  
  
And what would that be?  
  
Rei: I get to tackle glomp Ty-koi.  
  
Alright then, but hold on. Oi! Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Lee, Robert, Johnny, Gary, and Rand! I need you all to restrain Kai please.  
  
Kai: *comes in the room* My ears are burning!! SOMEONE'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT ME!  
  
Tala: Uh....DOG PILE ON KAI!  
  
*Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Lee, Robert, Johnny, Gary, and Rand dog pile Kai*  
  
Kai: WHAT THE HELL?! GAAAHHHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARDS! OFF! OFF!!!  
  
Okay Rei, it's safe!  
  
Rei: YAY! Rumi-Chan does not own Beyblade at all, so don't sue! *spots Tyson and tackle glomps him* TY-KOI! ^__^  
  
Tyson: OOFF! *laughs* It's good to see you too, Rei!  
  
Kai: *struggles to get up* DAMN YOU FACKING NEKO-JIN! OFF MY TY! OFF! OFF!  
  
Erm, you might wanna try getting the other eight people off of you first!  
  
Kai: DAMN YOU! This is all YOUR FAULT! YOU TRAITOR!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO START WRITING TYRA, HUH?!  
  
*sighs* You can be such a mule....on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love, Lust, and Betrayal  
  
By: Rumi-Chan  
  
Part Two: Lust  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(REI'S POV)  
  
After a few minutes, Tyson came out and joined us again. His face was slightly flushed, and his storm blue-gray eyes were clouded over. He smiled lopsidedly and said, "I have something to tell you. You're not going to believe what just happened!"  
  
What Ty? What do you need to tell me? My curiosity is starting to get the better of me. Hence the saying, 'Curiosity kills the cat.'  
  
Yet, something tells me that Tyson's good news isn't so good after all....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(TYSON'S POV- it's going to stay his POV for the entire chapter)  
  
Today couldn't get anymore better. Alright, I'll tell you everything that happened today, starting from this morning.  
  
I was almost late for school (again) because I forgot to set my alarm clock. Again. I quickly gathered up my school bag, grabbed a piece of toast, and said a quick goodbye to my grandpa. Then I raced off to school.  
  
Oh, kuso! School starts in five minutes! I'm going to be late! Run faster, Tyson! Run faster!  
  
Ah, crap! That was the first bell! I never slowed down. There went the second bell, but I see Rei and Max. They were starting to walk inside! NOOOOOO!!!! I can't get another tardy! I'll have detention, and I'll be stuck....with....Hiromi (sorry, but Hiromi sounds a whole lot better than Hilary.well, to me it does.). Ugh, Hiromi's a good friend and all, but, when it comes to school....that's when she can be a really big time- NOOO! MAX! REI WAIT!!!  
  
I quickly yelled their names, and they turned around. Phew, I made it before the last bell. Success! Note to self: Set alarm clock.  
  
Feh! Yeah right! Like that will ever happen! I have yet to see the day when I will finally set my alarm clock. Well, back on the topic. After Max, Rei, and I entered our classroom, I notice that Kai (the school badass) was there. Ugh! Look at all of those stupid girls swooning over him! It's sickening! Kuso! I'm starting to sound like one of those stupid schoolgirls!  
  
To tell you the truth, I've had a crush on Kai for some time now. I never really wanted to tell Max, Rei, or Kenny because, well.....  
  
Max would squeal and call it cute, then the school would probably know by the end of third period.  
  
Kenny and Hiromi are going out. Kenny just doesn't swing that way.  
  
And c. I can't tell Rei. Sure he's my best friend, but I can't let him  
know about this. I know that best friends shouldn't hide anything from  
each other, but I can't tell Rei.  
  
If I tell Rei, he might laugh at me. Trust me, I'd rather have the  
whole school ridicule me than to have Rei laugh at me for liking Kai.  
So, I will keep it a secret from him, I will not tell Rei that-GAAAHH!  
Did Kai just WINK at me?! I think I'm blushing, and I need to find  
someplace to hide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah, lunch! My favorite subject. Once again, Rei, Max, Kenny, and I  
are sitting under my favorite tree. Yet, I can't eat. I feel as if  
someone's watching me. Kami-sama! It's Kai! GAAAHH! He winked AGAIN!  
This isn't right! I mean, Kai wouldn't wink at someone, not even me!  
Okay, now I'm REALLY getting nervous.....  
  
WAAAHHH! HE WINKED AGAIN! Now Rei is staring at Kai, then at me. I  
know that I am beet red, there's no point in hiding it. I stood up and  
said nervously, "Uh, you guys, I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?  
I'll be back in a few."  
  
Rei stood up after me and asked if I was okay. I quickly waved him  
off, and walked inside the building. I could feel someone following me,  
their eyes were burning into my back.  
  
I'm facing my locker, my face is flushed with embarrassment. Oh  
great, now Rei probably knows that I like Kai. I feel someone approach  
me, and tap my shoulder. It was probably Rei.  
  
I said, "Rei, I said that I would be...." My voice died out on me. It  
wasn't Rei I was staring at.  
  
It was Kai.  
  
I stood there gawking at Kai as he backed me against the locker and  
placed his hands on either side of my head. He leaned in really close,  
okay, a little TOO close for my liking.  
  
I stuttered, "Uh, Kai, what are you doing?" Kai's nose was touching  
mine, and he replied slyly, "I've taken an interest in you, Ty."  
  
Ty? Since when did he start using my nickname? This closeness was  
awkward, not that I didn't like it. It was all a daze. Kai said  
something about going out, and I nodded. He stroked my cheek, and headed  
out of the building. A few minutes later, I followed him, still shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei was waiting for me alone, and a grinned lopsidedly and walked  
toward him. I said, "I have something to tell you. You're not going to  
believe what just happened!" Rei looked at me expectantly, and I said ,  
"Kai just asked me out!" I instantly regretted what I just said, because  
the look on Rei's face went from hopeful to serious.  
  
Rei looked at me and said, "Ty, you know, I don't want to hurt your  
feelings or anything, but there's a lot about Kai you don't know."  
  
I couldn't believe it! I narrowed my eyes, "What are you talking  
about Rei?"  
  
Rei raised his voice ever so slightly, "What am I talking about? WHAT  
AM I TALKING ABOUT?! Tyson! You barely know anything about him!"  
  
The volume of my voice also increased, and people were starting to  
stare. "Kami-Sama! What is your problem Rei? Why are you acting like  
this! You're supposed to be my friend! You're supposed to support me!"  
  
Rei's eyes reduced to slits, "Don't be daft, Ty! Kai will only grab  
your heart and rip it to shreds! He doesn't care about you! He just  
wants you to be his bitch!"  
  
I refused to listen, "Shut up! SHUT UP! URUSAI! Even if you are my  
friend Rei, I'm still going to go out with Kai, whether you like it or  
not!"  
  
Rei's voice became dangerously low, and to tell you the truth, it  
scared me. "Fine Kinomiya, be that way. But if Kai cheats on you and  
leaves you, don't come running to me, because I warned you and you didn't  
listen." He then turned his heel and left. I made a face and walked the  
other direction....but deep down inside, it really hurt. Rei had never  
called me by my surname before, and it made my heart ache. But me, being  
the stubborn person I was, refused to show it.  
  
Rei and I didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day, and as I  
was walking home, Kai came up next to me on his motorcycle. He slowed  
down to my walking pace, and held out a blue helmet for me. "Hop on," he  
said. I smiled warmly, and all of my doubts about him vanished. I put  
on the helmet, hopped on the motorcycle, and latched my arms around Kai.  
We then sped off, and as we past Rei, I noticed a wistful look on his  
face. I couldn't bear to look at his face anymore, so I looked the other  
way, and leaned into Kai's back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Part Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Preview for Part 3: Betrayal-  
  
"Hello," came Tyson's monotone reply.  
  
Rei hesitated at the other end of the line, "I heard about your,  
erm....little incident yesterday. Max told me."  
  
Tyson cringed at the sound of Max's name, "Mhmm."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Rei broke the ice, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Tyson didn't sound like his normal self anymore. He spat, "Remember  
what you said, Rei? 'Fine Kinomiya, be that way. But if Kai cheats on  
you and leaves you, don't come running to me, because I warned you and  
you didn't listen.' Do me a favor and stay true to your word, Rei."  
  
Rei was speechless, " Look, Ty. I was jealous. I didn't know what I  
was saying, and trust me, I never meant to say that to you. You know  
that...."  
  
Tyson had tears running down his face and he said coldly, "Please  
don't call me anymore, Rei." He then hung up.  
  
Rei put down the phone, put his face in his hands, and sighed heavily.  
  
+++  
  
Okay! Part Two is down, the final part should be up soon, but it's  
going to be by far the longest chappie, and probably the most sappy too.  
  
Tyson: Uh, Rumi?  
  
Yeah?  
  
Tyson: Do you think you could get Rei off of me?  
  
Kai: YEAH! AND COULD YOU GET THESE BAKAS OFF OF ME SO I CAN KILL THEM AND  
KILL CAT-BOY HERE!  
  
Okay, Rei, the glomping period is over!  
  
Rei: SO....when can the groping period begin? *grins at Tyson  
seductively*  
  
Oh my....  
  
Tyson: *mega blush*  
  
Everyone dog piling Kai: *sniggers*  
  
Kai: *is thoroughly pissed* DAMN YOU REI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
*breaks free of the dog pile and tackles Rei*  
  
Rei: GAAAACCCKKKK! TY-KOI!! HELP!!!  
  
Kai: *has a major anime vein* BAKA NEKO! I CAN ONLY CALL TYSON 'TY-  
KOI'!!!!!  
  
Tyson: And thus....chaos ensues....  
  
Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Lee, Robert, Johnny, Gary, and Rand: Tell us about  
it....  
  
Max: I'll go make the popcorn! This should be entertaining!  
  
*sweatdrops* Where's the Tylenol when you need it? Oh, well, I'll see  
you all later!  
  
Ja, minna!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	3. BETRAYAL

Moshi Moshi Minna-san!  I'm back!  Interesting fact for the moment: I haven't updated this for more than a month! HA! A MONTH!  See how incredibly lazy I am!

Kai: And you're PROUD of this?!

Well, not really…I'm just awed that I haven't updated this since October!  Whew, time DOES go by when you're sitting around, thinking of ideas for the fic.

Kai: Like you ever think…

You know what Kai, do you want me to start writing MORE Tyras?  

Kai: NOOOOOO!!!!! YOU CAN'T!!!! *clings to the computer* I WON'T LET YOU!!!

*sweatdrops* Alrightie then!  It's time to answer the lovely reviewers! ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*Darkspider*~ **Yes, the drama of it all…crazy love triangles ALL OVER the place.  Don't worry; it's going to be a Tyra, Rei.  No need to fret!

**~*Kirara Kon*~ **WAI! THANKIES FOR THE PLUSHIE!! *huggles it* I LOVE IT!!!  I'm glad that you like this! ^^  Tyra is good ne?  *holds up an aluminum bat* Here, this will protect you from all of Kai's constant bitching about Tyra being illegal.  Don't worry, I have plenty more for meself, thank you. *hands you the aluminum bat*

**~*blah*~ **UWA!!! *is shaken* Whoa…dizzy…really dizzy…whee, the colors…THE COLORS!!!  *slaps self and shakes head* Well, it IS a tyra, and I'm sticking to the main pairing…so NO WORRIES!!!

**~*Feelin Glayish*~ **It's okay, Glay-chan!!!  Tyka will ALWAYS be my number one!  I love Tyra, but I love tyka EVEN MORE!  Don't worry, I'll write more tykas, okie?

**~*PinkDevil*~ **Two words for Lee: Excedrin Migraine (I think that's how you spell it).  Anywhoo, It's funny, albeit cute to see a jealous Rei.  Too kawaii, ne?  Well, enjoy this next chappie! ^^

**~*Little Kai's Angel*~ ***hands you an aluminum bat* Whack Kai with this a couple of times, and he'll shut up…eventually…I hope…Don't worry, he's just…how do we say, POSSESIVE!!  He should have learned the meaning of _share_ in kindergarten! .*  Well, I'll shut up now so you can go ahead and read! ^^

**~*I love Yugi and Daisuke so :p*~ **Looks at Kai, Rei, and Max who are all keeled over in pain.  You show them!  Our poor Tyson…why must all the misfortune fall upon him?    He should carry a good luck charm…

**~*YaJiRuShi*~ **WAI! You think it's cute!  *blushes* WAI! THANKIES!!! Here's the final chappie for you to read!

**~*backward*~ **Think of it this way, when Kai found out that there were some Tyta fics online; he nearly strangled me, and Tala ended up in the hospital for two weeks.  Rei was going through therapy, and I had a big bruise just above my right eye.  Tyson made Kai sleep on the couch for three weeks though… (Go Ty!)

**~*I luv Kai*~ **MEEP!!! *hides* Here you go!  Here's the next chappie!!! Please don't kill me!

**~*Peeps Inferior*~ **Aw, thankies, but I wanted to try something new.  I'm quite fond of Tyra, but Tyka will always be me number one fave! ^^  P.S. How's college life so far?  Oh yeah, thankies for updating "Breaking the Rules"! 

**~*kojiboshi*~ **UWA!!!!!! IT'S HERE!!! IN THIS PART! THE KaMa Part is here!  Be merry, be glad! ^^

**~*Lina the Outlawed Bomber*~ **Trust me, Kai has already had 10 blood transfusions because Tyson ran running naked in the streets one day…complete and UTTER CHAOS!!!  Well, here's the last part of LLB!!! ENJOY!

**~*first is cheese*~ **Here's the next part!

**~*Yuki-mono*~ ***blinku blinku, blinku blinku* YUKI-SAMA!!!! *super tackle glomps you* UWA!!! I SAW YOUR ART ON DEVIANART!!!  I WISH I COULD DRAW LIKE YOU…*sniffles* BUT I CAN'T! WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  *smacks self* Sorry about that, I'm sugar deprived at the moment.  Anywhoo, enjoy!

**~*FrozenBlaze*~ **We have another Tyra fan! WAI! *runs about with confetti* WHEE!!!! Erm, ignore Kai, and if he continues to degrade you, tell me, and I'll give you an aluminum bat.  Either that or you can threaten him by saying that you will write more Tyra fics.  Enjoy the next chappie!

**And finally…******

**~*Mieco*~ **Hiya Mieco!!! Here's the very last part!  Enjoy!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*sniffles* The fic has finally come to a close… the final part is finally here…_

_Kai: Thank Kami!!!_

_Well, anywhoo, I have some gifts for you…wait…what's that burning smell?_

_Kai: *is burning the tyra plushies* WAHAHAHAHA!!! BURN IN HELL, TYRA!!! BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!_

_KAI!__ NO!!!! THOSE ARE PRESENTS FOR THE REVIEWERS!!!! NO!!!!  Look! I don't own Beyblade! Never have and never will, got it?  Good.  Please excuse me, as I must stop Kai from being a total jackass…_

**Love, Lust and Betrayal**

****

****

**By Rumi-Chan**

****

****

**Part Three: Betrayal**

Previously:

      _Rei's voice became dangerously low, and to tell you the truth, it scared me.  "Fine Kinomiya, be that way.  But if Kai cheats on you and leaves you, don't come running to me, because I warned you and you didn't listen."  He then turned his heel and left.  I made a face and walked the other direction….but deep down inside, it really hurt.  Rei had never called me by my surname before, and it made my heart ache.  But me, being the stubborn person I was, refused to show it._

_      Rei and I didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day, and as I was walking home, Kai came up next to me on his motorcycle. He slowed down to my walking pace, and held out a blue helmet for me.  "Hop on," he said.  I smiled warmly, and all of my doubts about him vanished.  I put on the helmet, hopped on the motorcycle, and latched my arms around Kai.  We then sped off, and as we past Rei, I noticed a wistful look on his face.  I couldn't bear to look at his face anymore, so I looked the other way, and leaned into Kai's back_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NORMAL POV:

            Kai came to a stop as they approached the dojo.  Tyson took off the helmet he was wearing and handed it to Kai.  "Thanks," he replied, looking at his feet.

            Kai placed his fingers under Tyson's chin, making the stormy eyed teen look at him in the eye.  The two lingered there for a while, before Tyson broke the silence.

            "I have to go."

            Kai's fingers never left their place.  He then said, "I'll come for you tomorrow night at seven.  Is that okay?"

            Tyson nodded in reply.  Kai said good bye then sped off on his motorbike, leaving Tyson standing outside.  A small grin found its place on the smaller teen's mouth, and he ran inside.

+++

            Rei made his way to Tyson's house.  "Maybe I _should apologize," he thought as he fingered the outline of the doorbell.  "I mean, I was being an asshole to Ty.  But everybody know that Kai is the most cunning guy at our school.  He could be going out with five different people, and they wouldn't have the faintest inkling that he was cheating on them."  His finger continued to trace the doorbell for a few seconds.  He had the strongest impulse to tell Tyson this, but decided not to.  "I'll let him find out for himself.  He'll have to learn the hard way."  He pivoted around and walked to his house._

            The following day was Saturday.  Tyson slept in as usual.  It was around noontime when he woke up.  His stomach wanting food, he stumbled into the pantry.  His eyes widened at the sight before him.  There were two dozen red roses in a glass vase on the table.  Tied to one of the roses was a card.  Tyson gasped in delight.  They were from Kai.  He glanced at the card.  In ruby red ink it read:

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I can't wait_

_To see you!"___

_            Shitty poem, I know.  I'm not exactly "poetic" material, Tyson.  However, I'm going to pick you up at __seven p.m.__ tonight.  Your grandfather said it was okay._

_-Kai_

_P.S. Your grandpa told me to tell you that there is yakisoba for you in the fridge, and that he's going to be out of town for today._

_-KH_

            Tyson could've died and gone to heaven as he read that note.  He inhaled the scent of the roses, and sighed deeply.  So this is what it felt like to be head over heels in love.  He reached into the fridge and pulled out the yakisoba.

+++

            It was ten p.m. and Kai helped Tyson out of his car.  He then walked him to the front of his house.  Tyson finally spoke, "Thank you so much for everything, Kai.  I had a really great time, Kai, I really did."

            Kai shrugged his shoulders, "It was nothing really.  I'm glad you had a great time.  Hey, Ty, can I ask you something?" 

            "What is it, Kai?"

            "May I kiss you?"

            This is where Tyson blushed, "I may not be very good at it.  I've never kissed anyone before."

            Kai chuckled, "You can't be **THAT** horrible.  Here, just close your eyes."  Tyson did as he was told.  Kai cupped Tyson's face with his hands so that his face was tilting upwards.  Kai's lips slightly brushed the other teen's, then made contact.  Tyson leaned into the kiss, deepening it as he entwined his arms about Kai's neck.

            Their innocent kiss turned into a heated passion as Kai kissed along Tyson jawline, and eventually onto his neck, nipping here and there.  Tyson moaned in pleasure, his hands entwining in Kai's tousled hair.

            After a while, Tyson gasped, "Kai, please, could you stop?"  Kai nuzzled against Tyson's neck, and kissed it one last time before pulling away.

            "You're a natural, Tyson," he said, and he stepped into his black Porsche (hopefully I spelled that right, too).  "Goodnight."

            "'Night," a very giddy Tyson said as soon as he was gone.

            Little did the two know that a pair of amber eyes was watching them; full of jealousy and rage.

+++

            Ty called Kai's cell phone for the fourth time that day.  Where was he?  He normally keeps his cell phone on.  "Oh well, might as well get gramps's medicine from the local drugstore," he thought.

            On his way to the drugstore, Tyson saw a mess of slate blue and gray hair.  His eyes lit up.  It was Kai.  But as he brushed by all of the busy people on the sidewalk to get to his crush, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

            Kai _wasn't alone.  _

            He and Max were making out in the middle of the sidewalk.  His hands were on Max's ass, while the blonde was playing with his slate blue strands of hair.  Tyson realized that everything Kai told him had been a lie, and that Rei was right.

            _So he didn't love me…_

            Kai heard a gasping noise behind him.  He broke his kiss with Max to see who it was.  His eyes widened.  "Oh, shit," was all that he could say.

            Tyson didn't know what to do.  After standing there stupid for a while, he did the first thing that came to his mind.  He ran.  Kai chased after him, leaving Max behind. 

            "Ty!  Ty!"  He grabbed Tyson's lithe wrist.  Tyson yanked his wrist out of his grip.

            "Leave me alone, Kai!"

            "Will you let me explain what's going on?!"

            "What is there to explain?!  You lied to me!  That date, that kiss, everything was a lie!  How could you do that to me!  I lost my best friend over you!  I sacrificed so much for you Kai!  So much!"

            Kai hung his head, and he attempted to touch Tyson's face, but was given an immediate slap to the face by Tyson.

            "Don't touch me," Tyson screamed, "Don't touch me!  You no longer have the privilege to touch me, Kai!  Go on, toy with your little bitches, but I don't want to be one of them!"  Tyson pushed Kai away from him, and ran off, salty tears blurring his vision. 

            As he neared his house, he almost collided into Rei, who was taking a walk.  Before Rei could say anything, Tyson pushed him aside and ran into his own house, and slammed the door shut.

            Rei knew that something was wrong.  He was going to give Tyson a call that night.  

+++

            It was nine p.m.  Rei picked up the cordless phone in his room and dialed Tyson's number.

      "Hello," came Tyson's monotone reply.

      Rei hesitated at the other end of the line, "Hey Ty, it's me, Rei.  Look, I heard about your, erm…little incident earlier.  Max told me when he was looking for you."

      Tyson cringed at the sound of Max's name, "Mhmm.

There was a pause.

      Rei broke the ice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

      Tyson didn't sound like his normal self anymore.  He spat, "Remember what you said, Rei_?  'Fine Kinomiya, be that way.  But if Kai cheats on you and leaves you, don't come running to me, because I warned you and you didn't listen.'_  Do me a favor and stay true to your word, Rei."

      Rei was speechless, "Look, Ty.  I was jealous.  I didn't know what I was saying, and trust me, I never meant to say that to you.  You know that…"

      Tyson had tears running down his face and he said coldly, "Please don't call me anymore, Rei."  He then hung up.

      Rei put down the phone, put his face in his hands, and sighed heavily. "Why you, Tyson?  Why does everyone, including me, have to hurt you?!"

      Rei became even more worried when Tyson didn't show up for school on Monday.  Sure he was late at times, but he never skipped school.  Max seemed a bit down, and Kai looked guilty.  Rei looked at Kai with pure hatred.  "Good," he thought, "That bastard is finally getting what he deserves."

      That afternoon, Rei decided to bring the homework to Tyson.  He got all the assignments Tyson missed and walked to his house.

+++

            Tyson finally decided to eat something since the "incident" with Kai.  He made his way to the kitchen, and his rage was fueled by what he saw on the table.  Kai had left him yet another two dozen roses, ivory white in color this time.  Another note was attached to the roses.  It read:

_"I'm truly sorry_

_I really am._

_Can you forgive me?_

_I hope you can."_

            Tyson's hands trembled as his eyes scanned the note,.  He tore the card into tiny fragments, and threw them in the air.  "You lied," he screeched, his anguish and rage melding into one, "You never gave a damn about me, Kai!  You lied!  I HATE YOU HIWATARI!!! YOU LIED TO ME!! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!" 

            Blinded by his own depression and rage, he picked up the vase and threw it against the wall.  The vase shattered to pieces and the roses spilled on the floor.  Tyson picked up the jagged pieces of glass and hurled them at the wall, attempting to break the glass into smaller pieces.  His hands were being cut, but he felt no pain.  He only felt anger and hatred for Kai.  It was taking its toll.

            Luckily, Rei heard the crash when he found his spare key to Tyson's house.  He quickly rushed into the kitchen.  He found Tyson kneeling on the ground, picking off  the petals from the flower, and blood was dribbling from his wounds.  "Tyson?"

            Tyson looked up and saw Rei.  His eyes filled with tears.  "Rei," he croaked, his voice barely a whisper.

            Rei swept Tyson into his arms, enveloping the boy in a warm embrace.  Tyson broke down in Rei's arms, sobbing.   Tyson had never felt this small, this vulnerable in his entire life.  Not ever since his mom died, and he was but a baby when that took place.

            Rei stroked Tyson's hair and cooed soft and gentle words into his ear.  Blood stained his shirt, but he really didn't care.  All that mattered right now what that Tyson was his, and that no one else would love Tyson the way he did.

            Rei cleansed Tyson's wounds and bandaged them gently.  He laid down on the sofa with Tyson and whispered, "Sleep."

            Tyson snuggled into Rei's chest, and drifted off into the land of nod.

            Rei smiled.  They were going to start from the beginning.  If Tyson needed more time to cope, then he would be willing to give Tyson that time and help him through any problems.  They would start slow, but have a firm foundation.  They would then build their relationship from there. 

            Somehow, Rei knew that this bond would last, and he hoped, it would last for all eternity.

            _There are many differences between Love and Lust…_

~*Finis*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_            Well, what did you think?  It was definitely longer, that's for sure, and it was action packed with drama and romance and fluff!  Don't forget the sap!  Hopefully it wasn't too sappy…_

_            Anywhoo, I have some gifts for you.  I was going to give you cute tyra plushies, but KAI *glares daggers at Kai* burned them, so I am giving you all…A YEAR'S SUPPLY OF CHOCOLATE!!!! It's muse proof, __Gary__ proof, Max proof, and Tyson proof!  No one but **you can eat it! ^^**_

_Enjoy!_

_Ja__ ne!_

_~*Rumi-Chan*~_


End file.
